Locket To My Heart
by Rin-GaaraFan
Summary: Rin was found, half dead in the forest. Her memory lost, her family missing, and her life lost. But as she grows older, she slowly becomes to realise who she is, and who killed her family. But, might she be...Rin Ryuu? future Gaara/Oc  Remake of music box
1. Death

**Warning! This is a remake of _'Music box'_ so if you didn't like the old version, I hope you like the new version! But in this version, Rin never went into the real world, she stayed in the Naruto world. So please review and tell me what you thing about it! Pretty please! ^.^**

* * *

It was dark again, I remember the dark, it was all I could see and…feel. But as I gazed up at the black night clouds, gliding across the moon, I could feel something like non other. I could feel myself become stronger, even though I wasn't a fighter, or anything special, I could feel raw power surging through my veins.

I staggered uneasily along the muddy dirt road. My bare feel occasionally stepping on jagged rocks, cutting my feet. But compared to the pain in the back of my head, it was just a dull buzz. My right arm was cut deeply, but what I don't get, is how I got it. Had I been attacked? I don't remember…

A ghostly wind blew lightly across my un-naturally pale skin. My torn, oversized, dirty brown top gently swayed in bliss with the wind. My torn grey trousers clung to my thin legs, damp blood making it sick to me.

More dark clouds covered the moon, making it impossible for me to see the moon now. I gradually began to become weaker and weaker, the raw power that had once pushed me on, was all but now lost. Pain was becoming very strong and overpowering. Losing my focus ever so slight, I lost my footing and stumbled down into the filthy ground, my hands and arms broke my fall, but I might have earned a few more scrapes and bruises.

I stayed still for awhile longer, unable to summon up the energy to move my body anymore. The dark trees were towering over me, casting their shadows across my small self. It almost made me blend in with the night. But my pale skin was bright, and becoming paler by the second with the blood loss.

Slowly, but painfully, my eyes began to slid shut. I sucked in what I thought would be my last breath, before I slid off into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

No One's P.O.V

A man, no older than twenty, slowly made his way down a small pathway. But the pathway itself was muddy, due to the fact that there was rain earlier that morning. Right about now, it would be noon. But the man paid no attention to the weather, he, rather, had his head stuck in what seemed to be an interesting book in his opinion.

His silver hair pointed East, as much as the wind blew him, it didn't want to change the way it was. It remained forever East. His outfit consisted upon a black pair of trousers, gloves, sandals and jumper. Over his jumper was a green vest too, it was zipped up tight and secure as he continued to walk, carelessly. His mouth and nose was covered up, as if trying to conceal his true identity. But what was most odd, he'd covered one of his eyes with some sort of headband, only revealing on black eye.

He stopped suddenly, a breeze drifted over him. His one revealing eye narrowed into a tiny slit. There was something in the air, it smell of death. It reeked, he knew something bad had happened, it could feel it in the air.

The man put his book in his brown pouch and continued to walk forward, his guard and senses were up, as if he was trying to see if there was anyone there. He was looking for chakra, and sign of chakra. So he'd know if it was safe to continue on his walk.

He stopped suddenly, his one eye landing on a small heap on the road. He could sense something coming off it, it was…chakra. It was very faint, but it was chakra. The man took another step toward the bundled up heap on the road. "Hello…" he said, his tone of voice was serious but it was hard to pick up any emotion. He took another step toward the heap. "…are you awake?" he asked.

There was no reply, only the deadly silence that plagued the area he was in. He took a deep breath from under his mask and took the next few steps toward the small, unconscious body. He bent down, placing his hand on the shoulder, giving the person a light shake. Still no answer, but what he did see was marks on the body, deep gashes actually. And one at the back of the head. He began to think the person was dead.

He quickly rolled the person over, revealing a small girl, no older than four or five, she was practically a baby in his eyes. Her eyes were open a fraction, but it was well known she was unconscious. But what he could see, the girls eyes were a dark, hazy blue. Lifeless. Her hair was short, shoulder length and midnight blue. She wore what looked like a baggy top and trousers. Her feet bare with cuts and bruises in various parts of her.

He hung his head in sorrow for the poor, unfortunate little girl. But he did not shed a single tear. She must have gone through a lot of pain, but that wasn't enough, her soul had been claimed and stolen, leaving behind a lifeless body. He sucked in a deep breath and picked the girl up. The most he could do was take her body to a resting place, where her sole could lye in peace.

But first, he'd have to take her to the hospital to get her cleaned up before he did anything, he'd also have to report this to the Hokage at once.

**

* * *

**

Ok, this is a remake of

_**'music box'**_** I'm going to do it from a different side of story, one where she didn't go into the 'normal' world. I'm doing this because, I felt like I left loads out in the other one and I couldn't help myself but wonder what it'd be like if she was always there, in that world. I'm also going to push the story through the story lines, so I'm keeping the main story. There will hopefully be a Gaara/oc, but that'll be further on in the story. So you'll have to wait.**

**As for my other storied, I've been having some major writers block, and I don't know what to do for the next chapter, but hopefully, they will all be updated soon! ^.^**

**And as for_ Forever-Swee_t, I'm still working on a Sasuke/Hinata fic, but I keep on having different ideas for it, and I keep on changing it. So right now, I've probably got over fifty different ideas written out, all I need to do is pick one out and publish it, hopefully, that too will happen soon. ^.^**

**I am also writing this fic because I didn't show you her childhood, and I really wanted to add that. So I hope you enjoy it, for now anyway. I also didn't explain too much about how her family was slaughtered, or who did it. And I really want to tell you more about that. I'm wondering how Rin will turn out in this story… **

**So please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Awakening

The man with silver hair placed the lifeless girl onto the hospital bed, nurses were already cleaning up her injuries. The man just stared, his steely eye blinked every now and then. He had been informed earlier that day about the slaughtering of one of Konoha's most cherished clan, though he was not aloud to speak of it, he couldn't help wonder _'could she be…?'_ he shook his head. There was no way in all of earth, that one lone girl could have survived such a brutal attack. She was still a baby, she couldn't even defend herself.

"Hatake-san…" said one of the nurses.

"Hmm…" he mumbled, tearing his eye away from the girls dead body.

"Please, could you leave, so we can change her?" asked the nurse. He smiled at her, even though she was dead, they still respected her.

"Right" he said, nodding before walking out of the room. The nurse closed the door behind him.

"Kakashi-san" said a voice. He looked up, Kakashi quickly stood straight and bowed respectfully to the approaching elder.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi said, his voice showing respect.

"I hear that you found a child" the Hokage said, his large white and red hat shadowing over his face. His white robes were clean and unsullied. "I've also heard that the child has passed on"

"Yes, sir" Kakashi said, remembering the face of the young girl. He didn't like looking at her face, it wasn't because she was ugly or anything, she was anything but that, even if she was dead. She was actually quite beautiful for such a young child. It was just sick thinking about who had killed the defenceless little girl.

"Well done, but by any chance, would you happen to know this child?" the Hokage asked, nodding to himself.

Kakashi thought back, looking through the many faces of children he'd seen, but he shook his head "no sir, do not know this child"

"Very well, then please, step aside so I can see this child for myself" the Hokage said.

"The nurses are-"

The door opened from behind Kakashi, making him stop mid-sentence and look back to see the nurse from before. "oh…" she gasped, bowing to the Hokage "…Hokage-sama"

"May I see this child for myself?" the Hokage asked.

The nurse bit her lip nervously "yes sir…" she mumbled, moving out of the way, but kept her head down as he shuffled passed her. The Hokage nodded to the nurse when he passed her. Kakashi followed behind the elderly man, shutting the door behind him.

When they were in, they seen two nurses around the girl, their backs turned to the Hokage and Kakashi. "It wont come off…" said the first nurse. They had already changed the lifeless body into a white gown, now it looked like they were trying to get something off from around her neck.

"Pull!" said the second nurse. But just as sudden, the nurse was shot back by what looked like lightning. The nurse hit the wall with a low thud, she gasped and dropped to the ground. "What was that?" she whispered, standing back up.

"I don't know, but I'm not even going to attempting to take it off" said the first nurse, spinning round on her heels. Her eyes widened when she seen the Hokage there. She bowed instantly "Hokage-sama!" she said.

The other nurse followed her lead "Hokage-sama"

"What might be the problem?" he asked.

The nurses glanced at each other "well…that girl, her necklace refuses to come off"

The Hokage chuckled "then leave it on…" he said, but he did wonder what could have caused such a power, maybe the necklace had some chakra stored inside it, that was the only possibility. "Leave us" he said, waving the two nurses off. They quickly bowed then scurried out the room. The Hokage walked over to the girls bed, looking down at her.

Kakashi walked up beside him "do you…know her?" he asked, looking down at the girls pale complexion.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed slightly "no…this girl is a mystery to me" he said, though he could help but think that he'd seen her somewhere. But she seemed alien to her, as if he'd never seen her, but he had. But where? He shook his head and turned around "I've got work to do, Kakashi, you're free to leave" he said, turning around and leaving.

Kakashi took one more glance at the girl before leaving.

**

* * *

**

Rin's P.O.V

The pain in my body was numb, I couldn't feel anything, but I could see the darkness. Where was I? I tried to scream out for help, but my voice wasn't there. I tried to cry, but I felt nothing. I wanted to open my eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut.

But it was then that I forced myself to open my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I could now see I was laid down on my back in a small room. The room was dark, but it had a light to it. I sat up slowly and looked around, my eyes landed on the window. The sun was setting. But where was I? I've never been in this room before.

I swung my small legs off the side of some white bed and jumped down, my knees shook from under me, making me fall to the ground, but I caught myself with my hands. I then pulled myself back into a standing position and walked toward the large white door, I opened it and walked out.

* * *

I had slowly walked out of the strange place. No one had seen me walk out, they didn't even look at me. What was this place? I'd never seen this strange place before…

I was walking down some sort of dirt road now. Large brown fences were on each side of me. I could see the roofs of houses, but I was so small. I could barely make out anything else.

Such a strange place. Where was I? Is this my home? Where is home? I looked from side to side, but I could only make out the roofs of houses, I couldn't see beyond that though. I looked straight ahead, there was a forest of some sort up ahead.

**

* * *

**

No one's P.O.V

The small girl walked aimlessly though the forest, amazed by the tall trees and the odd and different flower she would pass. "Pretty…" she says, walking over to a small white flower. But there was only one white flower, glistening in the setting sun light. She bent down beside it. Her hand reaching out to it.

But she stops, the sound of whizzing echoed in her ears. She stands up, her dark blue eyes going hazy. She turns round, a kunai is aimed at her.

**

* * *

**

Please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Rin

The girl stumbles back, her eyes wide with shock. A dangerously sharp kunai landed in front of her, inches, that's all it was, inches away from her. It could have hit her, but it didn't. It was like it was warding her off or something.

"Who are you?" asked a child's voice. She stayed still, trying to control her beating heart that threatened to jump out her chest. "I said. Who. Are. You?" a small figure emerged from a dark shadow. It was a small boy. Possibly around the age of five or six. The same age as the small girl. He had the same colour hair as the girl, midnight blue, but his hair was spiked at the back, in the shape of a cockatoo. But his eyes were darker than her own, onyx.

He wore a black top and trousers. But he had a cute feature to him. Catlike. He had a cute glare set upon his face "don't make me ask again"

"Sasuke…" came a voice. Both girl and Sasuke jumped with fright, their heads whizzing round to see who it might be. "…Sasuke what did you do?" the voice belonged to an older version of Sasuke. Maybe they were related? **(BTW, this is set before the masquerade of the Uchiha clan)**

"I _didn't_ do anything" Sasuke said defensively "_she_ snuck up on me!" he says, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

The older boy walked out, walking up to Rin, he bent down in front of her. An apologetic look on his face "I'm sorry for my brothers behaviour, my name is Itachi, what's yours?" Itachi asks.

Her eyes frowned in focus, _who_ was she? She thought back, thinking about where she came from. But, everything she could see in her head, was darkness. Everything was so dark. Her memories, pitch black, she doesn't know _who_ she was. But her name… "Rin…" she whispers quietly. "…my name is Rin" she says.

Itachi smiles at her "Rin, where do you come from? I can take you home" he says.

Rin thinks back, trying to think about where she came from. But still, the same black darkness was lingering over her memories. "I…I…" she whispers quietly, her head spinning fast, she sways back and forth uneasily.

"Rin…" Itachi says, his eyes narrowing with worry "…what's wrong-"

Rin fell forward onto Itachi, he catches her, her body is limp in his arms. She had fainted. "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asks, walking up behind him. He looks over Itachi's shoulder. "Is she sleeping?" he asks.

Itachi shakes his head "she's just fainted…" he mutters, picking the girl up into his arms. "I'll take her to the hospital, maybe I can find something out about her there" he says, walking off.

"Hey! What about me?" Sasuke asks, his eyes narrowing.

Itachi stops, looking over his shoulder "what about you? Don't you have training?" he asks.

Sasuke shakes his head "yeah, but I thought you said you were going to help me train? Come on!"

Itachi sighs "after I've taken her back to the hospital, I'll come back, ok?"

Sasuke smiles brightly "yeah!" he says.

* * *

Itachi walked into the hospital, the girl now sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her jaw was slack, slightly showing her small white teeth off. Her cheeks were round and light pink, but not chubby, but that was because she was still a child. Her nose was small and button like too. Rin's eyelashes were long, black and feather like, for such a young girl that is.

Her hair was short, dark blue and went just above her shoulders. She was dressed in a white nightdress that went to her knees.

"Oh! Itachi-san!" said a voice.

Itachi looked up from the sleeping girl. It was a nurse, she approached him "what brings you here?" she asks, smiling brightly at him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, was it not obvious? Hence the reason he's holding an unconscious little girl named Rin. Itachi looks down at the sleeping girl then back at the nurse, as if telling her why he was there. She was still smiling up at him in a creepy way. "Miss, I've brought a-"

"Itachi-san!" said a voice. He looked up, it was a silver haired man, he was approaching him. But his eyes were not upon him, it was upon the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Hatake-san…" Itachi says, nodding at him.

"Who is that?" he asks, nodding at the girl. He does know the girl, by looks that is, but not personally. She was the dead girl in the hospital bed that he was watching over.

"Rin" Itachi says.

Kakashi looks up at him, his one shown eye narrowed "Rin?"

Itachi nods his head "I found her with Sasuke in the forest, she says her name was Rin"

"She talked to you?" Kakashi says, shocked "that's impossible, she's dead!"

Itachi blinks "well she's not dead now, maybe you're mistaking this girl for someone else" he says.

Kakashi shakes his head "follow me, bring her to her hospital room with you" he says, stalking off down the corridor.

* * *

Itachi laid the girl down on the bed softly. He then stood up straight "care to explain?" he asks, turning toward Kakashi.

Kakashi nods and shifts toward Rin "I found her this morning, beaten up and dead. She cant just somehow come back to life" he says.

"Like I said, you could be mistaking this girl for someone else" he says, staring at the girls sleeping form.

"No, I'm one hundred percent sure it's her, and I can prove it…" he says "…the girl I found this morning was wearing a necklace" Kakashi grabbed the silver chain from around her neck, pulling it forward. At the end of the necklace was a blue sapphire jewel in the shape of a small marble. "see…" he says, shaking his head.

"But she's alive, how can that be?" Itachi asks, watching her chest lift and fall with every breath she took.

"I don't know, but I'll guess we'll find out when she wakes up again" Kakashi answered.

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	4. Naruto & RAMEN!

**One week later**

Rin's eyes slowly began to open, she feels stiff and uncomfortable. Her body cries out for her to sit up. She gives in to her body's needs. Rin sits up, she rubs her eyes and yawns quietly. "You're awake…" says a voice. Her body freezes over, she is scared. "No need to be alarmed, Rin, I'm not going to hurt you"

She slowly turned her head, seeing who it was. It was a man, he was old and wore white robes with a red hat. He is sat next to a man with silver hair with a mask cover his face but showed one eye. "W-who are you?" she asks in a shaky voice.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. And this is Kakashi Hatake" he gestures to the man with silver hair. His eye crinkles, as if he was smiling from under the mask. "Now, I know that I've heard you're called by the name Rin, but can you tell me your full name?" he asks her.

"My full name…?" she whispers, her eyes slightly crossing over. She thinks back, but like before, there is only darkness in her head. Nothing is there. "I don't know" she shakes her head.

"Ok then, can you tell me where you come from? So we can contact your parents, I'm sure they're worried sick about you" the Hokage says.

She tries to think harder, but she continued to draw blanks. Rin shakes her head again "I don't remember…" she mumbled.

He nods his head in understanding "tell me Rin, do you remember anything? Before you came here?"

Rin thinks back, she remembers _something_ but she wasn't sure what. "It hurt," she says "it hurt a lot"

"What hurt?" Kakashi asks, leaning forward in wonder.

"I hurt everywhere, it was dark, I couldn't see…" she shook her head "…I just don't remember"

"Very well then, but, do you happen to remember your parents, I'm sure you can remember them, right?" he says.

Rin shakes her head, lifting her knees to her chest and hugs them. "I don't know…" she sighs sadly. "I just don't know…" she repeats.

The Hokage sighs "well, in that case, we'll just have to put you in the orphanage…" he says aloud. "But I don't think you would like that very much" he shakes his head. "I suppose we could get you a small apartment for the now, see if anyone turns us looking for you" he smiles at Rin "would you like that?" he asks.

"I would like that very much" she mumbles, looking out of the window.

Kakashi and the Hokage exchange glances. Suddenly, and idea popped into the Hokage's head. He turns to Rin once again "Rin?"

She turns back to the Hokage "yes?" she speaks clearly.

"How would you like to become a citizen of Konoha by enrolling in the Ninja Academy?" he suggest.

"A ninja…" she whispers, a small smile spreads across her face, revealing two dimples. "That would be nice" she nods. **(A/N: Sorry, I think dimples on kids is cute, though, I too have dimples and get called cute. AND I'M 15!)**.

The Hokage claps his hands together and smiled. "Good, so it's settled, you'll be staying in Konoha from now on until someone comes and finds you." he says "You'll start the Academy next week when your apartment will be ready for you. As for now, Kakashi will show you around the village and get you some new clothes."

* * *

Soon, after the Hokage had left. Kakashi waited patiently outside of the room, waiting for her to get changed. One of the nurses had been kind enough to help find some clothes for the girl to wear.

The door from behind him clicked open, he looked round. It revealed a nurse smiling at a younger girl. Rin was wearing a short white flowing skirt and a blue tank top with a white cardigan over the top. And as usual, she wore the normal blue ninja sandals. Her hair had also been tied up into a high ponytail. "What'd you think?" she asks, hiding behind the nurse shyly.

Kakashi smiled at the young girl. "You look very beautiful Rin"

Rin smiled at the comment "thank you, Mr. Kakashi" she whispered.

Kakashi stared at her blankly "just call me Kakashi" he said bluntly.

* * *

Rin struggled to keep up with Kakashi's long strides, he looked back at her. She was about ten feet away from him. He sighed, shaking his head. Rin, quickly ran up to him. "You really are slow, you know?" he says. Rin pouts. He was going to reply but someone called out his name.

"Kakashi!" he looks round, a smile forming on his face.

"Kurenai, long time no see" he says, waving. Rin glances at Kakashi then at the approaching woman, her flowing brown hair and red eyes. Rin latched onto Kakashi's hand, holding it firmly, while hiding behind him. "Hmm?" he looked down at her, she was shaking. "Kurenai, stop" he spoke out, his eyes flashing over to the approaching woman.

"Hmm? Who's that you got there?" she asks, pointing toward Rin.

"Kurenai, this is Rin, Rin, this is Kurenai. She wont hurt you" he reassured. Rin looked up at Kurenai with large eyes.

Kurenai smiled brightly at her "my, my, she sure is pretty" she complimented.

Rin couldn't help but smile, revealing her dimples "thank you" she whispered.

Kurenai smile widens "you're welcome, Rin" she says, before looking up at Kakashi "so where are you headed?" she asks.

"Well, I was thinking about taking her out to get some ramen. Are you up for it?" he asks

"Sorry, but I cant. I'm meeting up with Asuma" she admits, giving an apologetic face.

"It's alright, maybe another time?" he suggest.

Kurenai nods "I'd like that," she looks down at Rin, who still held Kakashi's hand and hid behind him. She smiles "I'd also like to know more about you, Rin"

"Well, I'll see you around" Kakashi said, beginning to walk away, Rin held onto his hand tightly.

"See you around" Kurenai waved, before walking away.

* * *

Kakashi led the young girl into a ramen bar. Ichiraku's ramen bar to be persist. He helped her up onto one of the stools and sat on the next stool next to her. "Now, what would you like to order?" he asks, reading the menu. "There's plenty of Ramen in the menu"

"Uhmm…" she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers. "I've never heard of Ramen before…" she admits aloud.

"WHAAAA!" screams a voice from beside her. She jumps with fright, her head spinning round. It was a blond boy, noodles were handing out his gawping mouth. "Y-You've never heard of Ramen before?" he asks, shocked. "How is that possible? Ramen is one of mother natures fruits!"

Kakashi's brow twitched _'Mother natures fruits, huh?'_ he thought.

"N-no, I-I've never heard of R-Ramen" she tightly closed her eyes, waiting for him to scream again. But he didn't. She opened her eyes.

The boy with the gawping mouth now had his head shoved in a menu, and was reading it furiously. "Ok, first of, you've got to try the Miso Ramen with mixed meats, with a side plate of rice balls, I recommend you try that. Once you're done, try the Pork Ramen then the-"

"-Hold on, let her choose for herself" Kakashi said, waving it off.

"O-Oh…" she peaked at the menu the blond boy was holding "w-well, I'll try the mixed meat ramen…" she mumbled.

"Mixed meat you say?" says the owner "coming right up. And you?" he turned to Kakashi.

"Um…I'll just have the noodles" he smiles.

"It'll be with you in one second" he says, turning back to the cooking.

"So, what's your name?" asks the blond.

"Oh, my name is Rin." she smiles a small smile "what's your-"

"-I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to become Hokage one day! Believe it!" he says, enthusiastically. It made Rin smile. "So, do you have a second name?" he asks, speaking in a normal voice.

"U-Uhmm…" she looks up at Kakashi, her eyes asking for help.

Kakashi glances at Naruto "her last name doesn't really matter. But what does matter is when we'll start eating" he glances at the owner.

"I'll be right with you!"

**

* * *

**

I know you've waited a long time for this! AND I AM VERY SORRY! I've just started to update again, we'll I've only just updated twisted fait, so this is going to be the next update. But I'm still working on updating the others. So please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
